Jack's Cousin?
by Ariana Styles
Summary: When karate black belt, hard-core skater girl, Jade Anderson is forced to start over in Seaford, California, she totally doesn't expect to meet her best friend Kim. Then again, Jade never imagined that she'd be the one to get Kim and Jack together.
1. Chapter 1

Jade  
"Jade, Jade, Jade. What did you do this time?" The receptionist, Ms. Howard asks me. I hand her my note from the lunch supervisor.

"Um, Noooothing." I say, dropping my backpack to the floor and sitting down.

"Really? Because, that's not what this note says. You beat someone up? Jade, again?" She looks disappointed. I nod, not bothering to answer. I pull my hair back and look around my familiar surroundings. Wow. That's a bit depressing. I'm in the office, looking around my "familiar surroundings". Well, that's not exactly my fault. It's the school's for getting mad about simple pranks (it was only _one_time I got caught. Okay, maybe 63 times.) and beating up people who beat up nerds.

"Miss Anderson, can I see you in my office?"

"This is school. Not _Judge Judy_. You can call me Jade." I reply sarcastically. The principal rolls his eyes, beckoning me. I pick up my bag and follow him into the office. This cannot be good.

Yup. I was right. It isn't good.

"Miss Anderson-"

"Jade."

"_Miss Anderson,_ I'm extremely disappointed to say this, but you're expelled."

"Yup. Saw that coming."

"Please go get your things. I'll be calling your parents." He's trying not to scream now. Considering the fact that I can't possibly get in _more_trouble, I decide to push it.

"I'm cool with that. Just text me when they get here."

"Leave. Now." He points to the door. I waggle my fingers and leave. In the office, I stop to grab my bag.

"So, what's he making you do this time?" Ms. Howard asks me.

"Nothing. He just expelled me." I shrug my shoulders. Ms. Howard rolls her eyes and puts her face in her hands.

I leave the office and walk down the empty halls. Stopping at my locker, I quickly punch in my combination. _15-68-13_. I pull the door open and grab my skate-board. I exchange my snapback for my pink helmet and swing my bag over one shoulder. I drop my board on the floor and jump on, pushing off. I skate easily through the halls, riding on rails when I come to the stairs. I pass classrooms, watching as they all blur together. I come to a stop when I hear my name over the intercom.

"Jade Anderson, please report to the main office. Your parents are here. _Again._" The principal's voice is crackly, and I can hear laughter from the classrooms. Tossing my hair, I skate to the office. The door is open, so I don't bother to stop. I make a sharp turn and enter. I wave at Ms. Howard as I pass. I stake into the principal's office. I stop, kick my board up and crash in a chair. My clean-cut, country-club ready parents are sitting straight in wooden chairs, staring at me like I'm an alien.

"Sup Mom. Sup Dad."

"Hello Jade." My mother's voice is angry, but calm.

"Well, Jade, Andrea, Mr. Smith, let's get down to business." My father nods at each on of us in turn.

"So, I know I'm expelled. Where am I going to school?" I ask.

"Jade, we're- well, you're moving." My mother leans towards me, trying to grab my hand.

"Whaddya mean?" I pick at my black nail polish.

"Jade, you're moving in with your cousin Jack. You're going to Seaford, California." My jaw drops.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and all the reviews have been awesome! KK, shout-out time! Jamzie13- I honestly based Jade off me, so I thought that was pretty funny that you're a black belt and a skater too. I actually did get expelled though… I don't recommend it. But anyway, TWINSIES! Thanks for the sweet review, you rock!**

**Mystey4- Thanks so much! And Jade and Kim became friends when she moved, not before.**

**Everyone else- Thank you soooooooooooo much! Y'all rock! I looooove the sweet reviews!**

**Kay, y'all are probably getting annoyed with me. I'll start chapter 2 now…**

**Jade**

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I have friends here! I have a life here!" I drop my backpack to the floor as I jump up.

"Jade, honey, it's not your choice." My mother remains calm, still sitting down.

"What do you mean, it's not my choice? I'm the one who got expelled! Okay, wow that sounded depressing. But anyway-"

"Jade, that's exactly why it's not your choice. You've gotten detention 97 times in the last 2 months." My father interrupts me. Unlike, my mom, he's up on his feet, yelling. Well, I guess he's more "raising his voice". Insert sarcasm and air quotes here.

"So, do you think relocating me is gonna change any of that?" My tone is majorly sarcastic.

"Yes, we're hoping it will." Now it's the principal voice. I decide to go with it.

"Ya know, a change of scenery might be nice." My tone changes.

"That's a great way to look at it. You'll be moving in with your cousin, Jack." My mother's smile is forced, but I can tell she's genuinely happy. Not for me, but because I'm leaving. My parents can't stand me. Apparently, I'm an embarrassment to the family. My parents are typical rich, country club, clean-cut, perfectionists. And me, well, I'm not. My mom signed me up for ballet. I'm now a black-belt in karate. She tried to teach me to play piano. I play electric guitar and drums. She got me a private tutor. Well, let's just say, the tutor, um, _moved._ She signed me up for cheerleading. Well, I do gymnastics. So, that kinda worked out. My parents get mad when I do the slightest things wrong. I mean they freaked out when I got _escorted_ home by the police.

"Jade, go get your things. You'll be leaving tomorrow." My mom's clear voice jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Kay then. Lemme go grab my crap." I grab my bag.

"Jade, language." My father looks at me disapprovingly.

"I wasn't cussing. Peace." I skate out, down the hall and stop at my locker. I punch in my combination and tear down the pictures of Jackie Chan, Bobby Wasabi, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, & Lady GaGa. I shove my pictures into my bag and zip it up. I pull the books from my locker and slam my locker shut. I skate back to the front office, dropping my books off in my homeroom.

"Jade, we're leaving. And for god's sake! Put that worthless thing away." My mother says.

"Chill. Imma skate home, alright?" I'm already skating away when my mom yells no.

"JADE! We're going to the club for lunch!"

"I'm not." I skate away, leaving them alone, standing in front of the car.

I end up at the skate park, where a ton of my friends have blown off school. I skate up and down the ramp a few times, do a couple flips and come to a stop.

"Aye, Jade! Thought you were at school?" My friend, Caitlyn yells.

"Get in trouble again, Anderson?" Her boyfriend, Luke shouts.

"Yeah, I got expelled." Caitlyn almost falls off her board. Luke does.

"Wait a sec… WHAT?" Caitlyn walks towards me. Luke follows her and says something, but I'm too busy laughing to listen.

"O-one minute," I keep laughing. "Okay, I'm good. But I got expelled for flipping Chase-"

"WHY DID YOU FLIP CHASE?" Caitlyn yells.

"Okay. Chill. Ya know, for a 'rule-breaker' you follow a looooooot of rules. Anyway, I flipped him 'cause he was bullying that kid, Clark."

"So, where are you switching to?" Luke sits down on the floor.

"Yeah… about that… I'm kinda, um, well, I'm moving in with my cousin Jack who lives in Seaford." I say really quickly.

"What?" Aw, they're so cute. Talking in sync.

"I'm moving to Seaford. Seaford, California." Caitlyn's eyes widen and Luke's jaw drops.

**A/N: ooooo cliffy. I know, I suck. Sorry! Hope y'all like it! Luv y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: KK, first thing, Y'ALL ARE FREAKING EPIC AND AMAZING AND FABULOUS AND GREAT. K, there y'all go, that should say at least a little of how great y'all are! Shout-out time!**

**Jamie- First off, thanks! Second, wow. 2 times. I know, getting expelled ain't fun. Ironically, on Thursday, I got Saturday detention and really close to being expelled. All for flipping a guy who was bullying this little kid. The principal was all "Ariana, you need to work on your behavior. You've been in trouble many times and next time we will have to expel you." I'm just chilling there like, "I'm cool with that dude. Can I go now? I'm missing lunch. I'm really hungry… On second thought, can I stay here?" And on the detention thing, it actually only took me 2 months, before, after, & Saturdays. I'm pretty sure my teachers hate my guts. One time, it was only for skateboarding in the halls. But, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! -Ari3**

**Black Angel Of Darkness- Thanks! Yeah, my bestie's ex broke up with her and we were at the skate park. He fell off his board, and I was just like, inspiration time! But it was really funny, and she was all upset, and then I was just over there like "ha! Dude you suck!" yeah, I don't think I would be a good grief counselor… ANYWAY, THANK YOU! -Ari3**

**Livy.G- THANK YOU! I think Jack and Jade are gonna be like those cousins that e-mail and talk on the phone all the time and stuff but never actually see each other. -Ari3**

**Every single person who's read, commented, or faved my story- THANK Y'ALL SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Y'ALL ROCK! Y'ALL ARE SO COOL (anyone who's seen supermac18's dentist vid get that reference? If you haven't watched it, go watch now. Like, right now. Well, you heard me, GO!) THANK YOU! Ok, wow. I really do talk a lot. I'll update now, but then I gotta go give my friend 20 bucks. I think. Maybe she's giving me money… well, imma find out and tell y'all later, k? **

** -Ariana3**

Jade

"WHAT?" Caitlyn throws her arms around me, tears already pouring from her big brown eyes.

"My parents are sick of me. Apparently, I'm a disgrace to the family. Well, y'all already knew that. But, they're sending me to Seaford. I'm moving in with my cousin Jack." I hug her back tightly.

"You can't go… wait a minute… Jack? Isn't he the hot guy you're always on the phone with?" She lets go, smirking.

"Kay, first of all, EW! Cait, he's my cousin! Second, you've never even seen him! Third, you have a boyfriend!" I punch her in the arm.

"Yeah, I'm with Jade on this one." Luke crosses his arms and looks at her.

"Wow. Luke, you _never_ agree with me. IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"Jade, shut up. Geez, your punches hurt." She rubs her arm. Luke crumbles and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"EW! Get a room!" They jump apart quickly when I yell.

"Caitlyn sweetie, of course my punches hurt. I'm a second degree black belt." I smirk. Then as I walk towards her, I trip over the neon laces of my gray converse. I fall flat on my face.

"I MEANT TO DO THAT." I yell, rolling onto my back but not bothering to stand up.

"Jade sweetie, of course you did. You're very clumsy." Caitlyn mocks me. I jump up, my purple and black t-shirt riding up a little and stand up. I tug on my unbuttoned plaid shirt, fixing it.

"Shut it. But seriously, my cousin? Jack? Hot? You've never even met him! Or seen him via the internet!" I shout, shaking her.

"Don't judge me! He sounds hot!" Her face switches from mock-mad to confused. "Via the internet?"

"Yup!"

"When are you leaving?" Caitlyn asks. We've made our way out of the skate park and to the nearby ice cream parlor. She sits down at one of the fluorescent pink picnic tables and motions for me to join her.

"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to be home packing, but I couldn't leave without saying good-bye." I say. She hugs me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jade." She's quiet after that, waiting for me to say something. But I don't. I just hug her tighter, both of us crying slightly. We pull away and I wipe the tears from my face, probably smearing mascara all over my face. She looks up. I start laughing. I can't help it, mascara is smeared all over her tan skin and her eyeliner is smeared Egyptian style. Looking at me, she laughs to.

"Cait, you know I love you, but let's face it. We are complete and utter wimps. We're sitting here crying and looking like pirate raccoons." She laughs even harder, doubling over. We get strange looks from the customers as we stand up.

"You wanna spend the night? Help me pack?" I ask.

"Sure. Bobby Wasabi movie marathon?" She says.

"Cool. You can come to the airport with me 'cause my parents aren't gonna. They're happy to be rid of me."

"Aw. Jaaaaade!" She side hugs me.

"Jeez, what's up with you today? You're all… girly and happy. It's weird." It is weird, but I hug her back none the less. Caitlyn smiles and laughs, not bothering to answer.

We arrive at my house in about 15 minutes, but it feels like much less time, with us having been goofing off the entire walk. I pull my keys from the pocket of my skinny jeans. I unlock the huge wooden door, kick it open and step inside, Caitlyn at my heels.

"I'm gonna grab some food, you want anything?" She says.

"Yeah, can you get me a red velvet cupcake?"

"Sure," Caitlyn laughs. "You have a really strange obsession with red velvet cupcakes." **(A/N: Yeah. So do I. Like, seriously. My friend gave me a dozen and they were gone in 4 minutes and 23 seconds. Sorry! Back to the story.) **

"Yeah, I know." I smile. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a cupcake and a protein bar. She comes back into the huge living room and sits down next to me.

"Look at you. Being all healthy!" I coo. She laughs and hands me my cupcake. She looks away for a second, and I shove the cupcake in my face, eating what isn't all over my face. Caitlyn looks back to me and bursts out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I say, but it sounds more like, "Whad awre do waffwing wat?"

"Y-y-you." She falls on the floor, still laughing.

"Why?" I push myself off the couch and land next to her.

"Never mind." She face palms.

**A/N: The end! Another chapter will be up later! Next chapter: SEAFORD! Hope y'all like it! Sorry 'bout the boring chapter, kinda a filler! Review & fave! -Ariana3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kay, so my friend and I were at school this morning and I was checking reviews (THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! YOU ROCK!) and she comes up to me all "Wacha doin'?" and I'm just like "Checking my reviews. Yay for internet friends!" she just says "reviews for what?" "a fanfic I wrote." And she goes "for what?" and I'm just like "kickin' it." Then she hugs me and says "Ari, sweetie, you know I love you, but you are a total nerd." So I punched her in the arm and said "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie." Yeah, fun story? Later that day we had an argument about leo howard. But, ignoring that, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Jamie- I'm so cool using you're real name and such. Ok, fail. But today I got suspended to. For skate boarding. I'm just sitting there in the office like, "cool, dude." But, THANKS! YOU'RE SOOOO SWEET!**

**Livy.G- Aww thank you! You rock! THANK YOU!**

**Black Angel of Darkness- THANKS! Yup, I'm kinda inZAYN (huh? Huh? Any one direction fans see what I did there? No? okay then.) THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! LOVE THE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO EPIC!**

**-Ariana3**

Jade

"CAIT! WHERE ARE MY GOLD SUPRAS? I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY SUPRAS! NO!"

"Jade, you're holding them."

"Oh, I knew that." I throw my Supras in the suitcase and fall back onto my queen size mattress. We're packing. Every item of clothing I own is currently scattered all over the floor or crammed in my purple and black suitcase. Caitlyn, being Caitlyn is refolding everything. I'm crashed on my bed, watching Bobby Wasabi: Blind Samurai.

"Jade. GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND HELP ME!" She throws a pair of pink Converse at me. Both shoes miss me by about 5 feet.

"Wow. Great aim." She throws another shoe at my head and this one only misses me by half an inch. Surprised, I jump up, roll off the bed, and fall flat on my face. Caitlyn laughs.

"Wow, Jade grea-"

"Don't even go there."

"Pushy." Caitlyn throws some chain link belts in the suit case and I roll over on my back. I crawl over and start chucking clothes in my suitcase. Caitlyn groans, but instead of refolding everything, she just throws shoes in.

"We suck at packing." I throw a plaid shirt in my suitcase.

"I know." She tosses a pair of shorts in the suitcase.

***2 Hours Later***

I tossed the last shoe in the suitcase.

"Imma go change. You need to borrow anything?"

"Nah, I brought PJ's."

"Kay." I walk into the bathroom, hearing a door slam from across the hall. I quickly shower and brush my hair out. I change into pajama shorts and a green tank top. I yank my mostly blonde but streaked with blue, green, purple, & pink hair up in a ponytail. I leave the bathroom and walk back into my room, where Caitlyn is spread out on my bed, snoring. I trip over my clock on the floor, and the green letters glow brightly in the half light. 2:03 a.m. Crap. My flight's at 6:00. I sit down on the huge beanbag in front of the TV and fall asleep in about 10 minutes.

_Hey, I just met you… and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. _I reach out blindly, trying to find my alarm clock. My fingers close around something and I chuck it against the wall. The loud crash wakes Caitlyn, and I hear her voice in my ear.

"Jaaade, get up…," She whispers. "JADE, GET UP!" I jump up, startled. I look across my room. There's a hole in the wall next to my TV and parts of my alarm clock litter the floor around it.

"Really? C'mon, we have to go now or you'll miss your flight." Caitlyn tears up a little and helps me up.

"Aw, Cait, you're crying." I feel water on my cheeks and realize I am too. She wipes the tears from her face and hugs me.

"Yeah, I am. I'm gonna miss you so much. Now, go change. Its 5:00 and we have to leave in 15 minutes." She hugs me again and pushes me towards the bathroom.

Caitlyn pulls up at the airport and parks. She shuts off the black range rover and gets out. I follow her lead, slamming the door behind me. When I get around to the back she's already taken my suitcase out.

"Here you go." She hands me my carry on, a black and white duffel bag.

"Thanks." I follow her into the airport, stumbling in the dark. She leads me through security, and towards the gate.

No one's in the waiting room… except for all my friends.

"Guys! What are y'all doin' here?"

"Well…"

**A/N: The end! Sort of. Cuz of the crummy chapter, 2 new ones tomorrow. No new chapter Thursday, cuz I'm going on a field trip and won't be back until really late.**

**-Ariana3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Kay, no note or shout outs for this chapter. Last chapter was boring. Like really bad. I'M VERY SORRY! ALRIGHT? But I had to get something out and that's what I had written. Now to the story. By the way, Jade, Caitlyn, Kim, Jack & everyone else are 14 going on 15.**

**-Ariana**

Jade

"Well, we all wanted to come see you off." Luke says. I hug everyone.

"Thanks guys. I love y'all!" I say.

"Well, we all know Nashville isn't gonna be the same without Jade Anderson." Caitlyn hugs me again.

"True. But I'll contact y'all via the internet."

"Via the internet? Really? Again?" Luke puts his arm around Caitlyn. Then we hear a recorded voice over the speakers.

"Everyone for flight A2, Nashville to Seaford, please report to the gate. Boarding will now begin."

"Well, bye." Tears run down my face as I hug Caitlyn. I hug everyone last time, and begin to leave. I turn back one more time, and Caitlyn's standing right behind me. I hug her tightly, both of us crying.

"Goodbye. I'm gonna miss you so much. Call me every day, alright?" I throw my arms around her again. She hugs me back.

"Of course. Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never. Stay Strong, Caitlyn. Never let them bring you down."

"Always." I let go of her, still crying. I walk towards the gate, tears streaming down my face. I pull my suitcase behind me, never looking back. I can tell Caitlyn's waving, so I turn back one last time.

"Goodbye." I try to hold back tears, but don't succeed. I'm crying as I walk through the gate and to my, well, my new life.

I shove my duffel bag in the overhead compartment and crash down into one of the seats. First class starts to fill in slowly, but by the time the seatbelt light goes on there's only 4 or 5 people. My phone buzzes from a text. I pull it out. Caitlyn.

To: JadeIsObbsessiveOverRedVelvet

From: CaityBearNeverObbsesses

Call me when you land, kay? I miss u already.

I smile. Only Caitlyn. I text her back.

To: CaityBearNeverObbsesses

From: JadeIsObbsessiveOverRedVelvet

Course. Miss u 2. Leaving now. Luv ya!

I text her, but she doesn't respond. Well, she might have, but I sorta fell asleep when the plane took off.

"Please put on your seatbelts, we will now be landing?" The captain's screechy voice wakes me up. I groan, buckling my seatbelt. I shut off my iPod and take a sip of water. The plane lands and the pilot says something about how great a flight it was and other chiz like that. I unbuckle my seatbelt and pull my bag from the overhead compartment. The flight attendant leads me out of the plane. I walk into the waiting room where my Aunt Clara is waiting.

"Jade Anderson!" She looks around, presumably for me.

"Aunt Clara! Right here!" I wave, walking towards her.

"Jade, look at you. You've grown so much," She hugs me tightly. "Let me take that. Do you have anything else?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I have a suitcase." She takes my bag and leads me through the outdoor part of the airport and back inside to the baggage carousel. It goes around a couple times before I spot my purple suitcase. I yank if off the rack.

"Well, if you've got everything let's go." I nod, struggling with the weight of the bag. Oh right, it has a handle! I yank the handle out of top and roll it to the car, following my aunt's quick, small steps. She unlocks the trunk of the blue minivan and swings my bag in effortlessly. Helping me with my suitcase, we lift it and set it down in the back. I follow her to the front of the car mindlessly and sit shotgun. She drives me _home_, listening to music the entire ride.

"Well, here we are!" Aunt Clara says. Taking my purple suitcase this time, she leads me inside the huge modern house.

"This place is amazing!" I say.

"Oh, thank you." She leads me upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Jade, but your room isn't ready. We wanted you to decide what it's like. Do you mind rooming with Jack?"

"No. It's no problem. But, where am I going to school?"

"Oh, you'll be attending Jack's school, Seaford High." She opens the door to a bedroom that's obviously Jack's. The dark blue walls are covered in pictures of him and people I assume are his friends. One wall is built up of shelves and each one holds at least ten trophies. On his bed stand is a framed photo of six people, a pretty blonde, a red headed nerd, a slightly chubby African American kid, a brunette I know is Jack, a Latino boy, and a short blonde guy, all dressed in karate gis.

"Should I go to the school, it's only about noon."

"Yes, I think you can get a tour and your schedule."

"Great, I guess I'll change and head over."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can find the school."

"Okay, Jade. Just keep your phone on you." I nod. Aunt Clara leaves and shuts the door behind her. I unzip my suitcase and pull out a red plaid shirt and a long sleeve red tee. I pull denim shorts on and top it off with red and gold Supras. I grab my skateboard from my duffel bag and put my helmet on. I tuck my iPhone in my back pocket. I jog downstairs and call bye to Clara on my way out the door. I skate around for about 15 minutes before finding the school. I skate through the blue doors, letting them slam behind me. I see the main office doors and skate inside.

"Detention." The lady at the front desk doesn't even look up from the papers she's reading.

"Um, I don't even go here." Then she looks up. Her graying hair is pulled back in a tight bun and she's wearing wire rim glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Well, we're just going to have to enroll you won't we!" She's smiling brightly and actually seems excited.

"Okay then." I step forward and she hands me a few forms. In about 10 minutes I'm done and she hands me my schedule and some other papers. At the top of the stack is detention slip.

"Are you kidding me?" I say.

"No, of course not, Miss Anderson."

"Jade." I reply through gritted teeth. She practically shoves me out of the office. I shrug, and skate to the cafeteria, attempting to follow the map but failing epically. I twist the map upside down and end up skating through doors at the end of the hall. Instead of falling, I flip off my board letting it come to a stop. A few people clap and whistle.

"Yo, new girl! Over here!" I recognize the Latino from the pictures in Jack's room. I kick my board up and walk to his table.

"Sup y'all. I'm Jade Anderson." My southern accent shines through. I sit down next to the blonde from the picture.

"Kim. And that's Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. I have no idea where Jack is." She points to each boy in turn.

"Cool. Anyway, I know Jack. He's my cousin." I notice a piece of red velvet cake on Kim's plate and I take it. And her fork. In unison, their mouths drop open.

"Jack has a cousin?" Jerry, Milton, & Eddie say at the same time.

"Oh, I think I know who you are! You must be the pretty girl Jack's always on the phone with." Kim says.

"Yeah. I think? Wait... first Caitlyn says Jack's hot without seeing me and then you call me pretty? What the heck?" Kim laughs.

"I know people."

"Uh-huh. Oh, here comes Jack, Y'all wanna mess with him?" I know him from the photos in his room. Everyone looks at each other than nods.

"Kay, just follow my lead." I stand up.

"KIM. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I shout.

"I'm so sorry." She actually looks like she about to cry.

"It's alright. I just can't believe you're pregnant." A glimpse of surprise flickers across her face for half a second, but Jack doesn't notice.

"Neither can I." Jack walks over just as she begins to cry.

"Kim, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He turns to me. "Who are you? What's going on with Kim?" His brown eyes are full of concern as he turns back to Kim.

"Um, maybe Kim should tell you." I say.

"Tell me what?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What? Who's the father? Who's gonna help you raise the baby?"

"I-I don't know." I stand up as Kim talks, my chair flying back.

"Excuse me? Well. I'm her girlfriend. Of course I'm going to help her."

"WHAT?"

"What's happening? I'm confused." Jerry says, watching us like a tennis match. I laugh.

"Anderson, you are way too easy." Kim stops crying and laughs to.

"Who are you? Wait, you're not actually preggo?" Jack looks back and forth between us.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Kim punches Jack in the arm.

"Ow! Kim!" He whines like a little girl. She hits him again. He shuts up then.

"Jackie, you don't remember your own cousin?"

"My what?"

**A/N: ooooo! Cliffy! Hope y'all like it. Sorry it's late. Review, Rate, Favorite, and all that chiz. THANK Y'ALL AGAIN JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AWESOME Y'ALL ARE. New Chap 2morro. -Ariana**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK Y'ALL! TO THE STORY… y'all know what story, right? You don't? ahhh! I'm so confused! Bahahahaha. Jerry moment. Sorry. But thank y'all! **

**-Ariana**

Jade

"My what?"

"Jade Anderson? Best cousin in the world? Better than you in every single way? Anything ring a bell?" I whack him upside the head.

"Jade! Yup. I called you last night." He rubs the back of his head than hugs me, lifting me off the ground.

"Jack Anderson! Put me down!" I hit his chest and kick him in the leg.

"Yeah, you called me because of some girl you had a crush on right? What was her name? Oh yeah! Ki-" He covers my mouth with his hand.

"Noooo…" He sits down next to me and takes a bite of my red velvet cake. I yank it back from him.

"Jack, who's this girl?" Kim smiles, but I can tell she's jealous. Considering the "girl" is her, it's kinda funny. But, because I'm so nice, I'll pity my poor, love struck cousin.

"Nah, I was just messing with y'all. Anyway, Kim. Why? Were you jealous?"

"For the last time! I do not have a crush on Jack!"

"I think you doooo." Jack and I say together. Kim glares at us and everyone leans back.

"I still think you have a crush on him." I say, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. Kim hits her forehead and groans.

"Well, someone's supposed to show me around. Can I get any volunteers?"

"Yeah. I'll show you around Jade." Jack stands up. I follow him, putting the empty cake plate on his tray. Jack dumps his tray and we're about to leave when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey new girl." It's a guy in a black, red, & gold jacket. He has curly brown hair and big head. Kay, not exactly hot. A bunch of guys in matching outfits are standing behind him.

"Y'all must be the cheerleaders. I'm Jade."

"We're not cheerleaders—"

"I thought Bryan used to be." Jack says. We fist bump.

"Do you have a problem?" He does a karate routine and ends with his fists in front of him. I roll my eyes.

"No. But your face has to be a problem for _everyone._" I smirk, spinning on my heel. The kid follows me, his fist coming right over my shoulder. I catch it.

"Ya know, it's never a good idea to hit a girl," I flip him over my shoulder. "_Especially_ if it's **me.**" Another boy comes at me and I kick him in the stomach. I drop kick the kid named Bryan and flip another boy into the trash can. The first boy stands back up, coming at me. I kick him in the gut, sending him flying into the nearest plastic yellow chair. Grabbing a bowl of something brown, that I'm not exactly sure what it is, I dump the gooey substance on his head. Another boy comes at me from behind and I backflip, letting him run into the wall. I glance around the cafeteria just now noticing the mess I've made.

"Whoops."

"JADE ANDERSON! DETENTION!" I turn, seeing a teacher.

"Today? Sorry, can't do that." I sit on the table, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Miss Anderson—"

"Jade."

"_Miss Anderson—"_

"Seriously? It's Jade."

"Miss Anderson! You have detention today after school!"

"Already have one to day. How's tomorrow for you?" I drum my fingers on the table.

"Detention for the rest of the week!"

"Mmm, nope. Don't really feel like detention. So sorry." I shrug.

"2 weeks!"

"I don't really wanna. Gimme a sec while I think of a better excuse."

"Miss Anders-"

"Sorry. I got nothing. I just don't wanna. Oh and by the way, it's Jade."

"A month!" I can still hear her yelling as I skate out of the cafeteria. I'm not very far from the doors when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Jade!" Jack says.

"I so can't believe you just did that." This time it's Kim's voice, but unlike Jack, she's laughing.

"Man, that was genius!" Jerry comes up next to me.

"Detention? For a month?" Milton squeaks. Ah, typical nerd. Eddie doesn't say anything; he's too busy laughing.

"Really, Jade?" Jack grabs my arm, yanking me off my skateboard.

"Yes, really Jack." I wrench my arm from his grip and chase after my board. Just as I grab it I hear the cafeteria doors swing open behind me.

"Miss Anderson!"

**Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger! New Chap 2moro, I promise!**

**-Ariana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Sorry it's so late! I uploaded the new chapter and it took y'all about half an hour to review! People thought the detention thing was funny, so I decided to share my experience with doing that. So I skateboarded through the halls, then I kinda maybe sorta flipped the quarterback because he was bullying my friend. A teacher caught me and she was all "Detention!" and I'm just sitting there like "Nope. Don't really feel like it." So we were just standing there for 20 minutes arguing. I ended up with detention for the next 2 years. I haven't shown up to one. THANK Y'ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-Ariana**

Jade

"Miss Anderson!"

"Geez, how many times to I have to tell you people? It's Jade!" Kim and Jerry snicker from behind me. Jack then steps forward.

"Mrs. Holt, please forgive my _idiotic_ cousin. She just moved here from Nashville, and must not have known the school rules."

"Well, Jack. That's true," She glares at me. "_You're _off the hook." She spins on her heel, walking away. Her hideous black heels tap out a rhythm as she walks away. As soon as she's gone, I burst out laughing, grabbing Jack's arm to keep from falling.

"Guys, important news!" I say, after I, you know, recover.

"What? You're not pregnant, are you?" He grabs my arms and shakes me.

"NO. Why would you think that?" I wrench my arms out of his grip.

"Well, Jade, what's your news?" Kim asks.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I forgot. Wait. No. I GOT IT! Guys! I made an enemy!" I yell, jumping around. Kim looks at me like I'm insane; Jack hits his forehead with his hand, and Milton's mouth drops open. Eddie and Jerry look at each other, and then join me.

The rest of the passes in blur. Jack, Kim and I have all the same classes and I have a few with Jerry, only two with Eddie, and none with Milton, because I'm not, what you call… smart. Kim & Jack show me around the school, and around three classes let out, so they take me down to the mall.

"That's a rock, and that's Falafel Phil's." Jack points to a rock in the middle of the food court and waves at a guy dancing around a restaurant.

"Wow. A rock. Real great tour."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was better than the tour I got from Milton when I moved. He showed me nothing. He spent the entire time talking about the history of the word 'Hello'." Jack leads me over to a building with bright green letters spelling out 'Bobby Wasabi'.

"And this fabulous building is our dojo." Kim says. I kick up my board and head inside. Trophies fill a shelf and bright green entryway shows the open space where Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are practicing. Blue mats cover the floor, and punching dummies line the wall. A short guy with dirty blonde hair is demonstrating a move.

"Hey guys!" Kim yells. The short dude jumps up about two feet.

"Hey Kim, Jack, blondie who's name I don't know." He says, coming over to us.

"Hey Rudy. This is my cousin—"

"I'm Jade. Jack's cousin who's better than him." I interrupt Jack.

"Jade shut up. Everyone knows that I'm better than you."

"Yes, then how come I beat you every single time at everything?"

"You don't! Anyway, I'm hotter, smarter, a better skater, better at karate, and everything else."

"Uh-huh. Keep tellin' yourself that Jackie." I pat him on the shoulder and walk away.

"Oh, Jade it's on!" He yells.

"Jack, no." Rudy half yells half whines, but Jack's already changing.

"I think Jade's got this, Rudy." Kim says, joining the guys, who've stopped to watch us.

"Yeah, Jackie's going down. Kim, can I borrow some clothes?" I ask, smirking.

"Sure." She tosses me a tank top and sweat pants.

"Thanks!" I run into the girls changing room and quickly slip on her clothes. They fit perfectly.

When I come out, Jack's practicing on a punching dummy he's pulled forward. I lean against the wall, watching him. He does a few simple kicks and punches the dummy's head off.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? Kicking people's heads off isn't the best way to make friends." I say. Kim snickers. Jack jumps up about a foot.

"Jeez, Jade. You scared me."

"I should." Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie laugh. Jack rolls his eyes and takes his place on the mat. I follow him and we take our stances.

"You ready, blondie?" Jack says, teasing me.

"Bring it on, pretty boy. Wait… Mommy told me never to lie. You're not pretty… or anything else." I say. Jack throws a punch at my head, but I duck out of the way, grabbing his fist. I twist his arm and kick him in the gut. He groans slightly, but attempts to kick me. I bend back, avoiding his foot. He tries to punch me gain, but this time I backflip out of his way. He comes at me again, and I easily flip him. He slams to the blue mats, and lays there, groaning.

"Jade… really?" He says between breaths.

"Yup." I pull him to his feet.

"You've gotten better." He smiles.

"I know. You might have, but I can't be too nice. I already helped you up!" I say. Jack laughs. I take the water bottle he's reaching for and finally see everyone. Kim's smiling, but everyone else looks kind of amazed.

"Woah." Eddie says, taking a bite from his sandwich. Rudy just stands there, mouth open.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! You beat Jack!" Milton says.

"Um, yeah." I nod, talking slowly.

"Marry me." That's Jerry.

"Um, no." I shake my head, and then take a sip of water.

"Nice one Jade." Kim says, laughing. I smile, high-fiving her.

"Hey, by the way, can I join?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you can!" Rudy practically yells.

"Cool!" I jump up and flip forward three times. Everyone looks amazed except for Jack. He just shakes his head and says, "Oh Jade."

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but it was kind of a filler. I hope y'all liked it though. I have big plans for the next couple of chapters. By the way, does anyone want Jade to get together with one of the boys? If so, who?**

**-Ariana**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank y'all! I'm just warning y'all, there WILL NOT be many chapters in the next two weeks. I have exams coming up (BLAHHH ) not happy. I seriously don't wanna study, but ya know, I kinda have too, 'cuz I don't wanna get expelled… well… **_**again.**_** Shout-out time!**

**.- Thanks! I love your stories! Jade getting with a Black Dragon. Hmm, that would be interesting. Maybe…And, yesh, yesh I do get detentions and sometimes I skip. But, thank you!**

**Jamzie13- O_o… I didn't use your real name! But, thanks! And yesh, I did get detention again. Apparently, starting a food fight is against the rules or something. I don't know, I was doodling on the principal's desk in Sharpie while he talked. I got detention for that. Then, I got detention for not showing up for detention. Basically, I have detention until Summer. Anyway, thank you!**

**Black Angel of Darkness- Thank you! And yesh, there will be Kick in it. Kim & Jack are adorable, so there has to be!**

**Someone said something about Jade being a show-off, but I swear she's NOT! Jade just moved, so when she flips and stuff, she doesn't realize that these people don't know how good she is. Cuz her old friends were used to her doing stuff like that. Kay, to the story!**

**-Ariana**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Kim, do the disclaimer.**

**Kim: Sorry, I can't. My Aunt Charlotte is flying in.**

**Me: Kim, you don't have an Aunt Charlotte.**

**Kim: Yes I do!**

**Me: Really? Then where is she flying in from?**

**Kim: Charlotte?**

**Me: Seriously? Just do the freaking disclaimer!**

**Kim: Fine! Ari Luvs Kickin' It doesn't own Kickin' it, but she wishes she did.**

**Me: Anyway, if I did, Kim and Jack would've kissed already! Y'all know why right? 'Cause Kim has crush on Jack!**

**Kim: I DO NOT LIKE JACK!**

**Me: Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that Kimmy.**

**Kim: Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy.**

**Me: Pushy! Well, since Kim isn't very good at this, I'll do the disclaimer. Ari Luvs Kickin' It doesn't own Kickin' It, sadly.**

**Kim: HEY!**

Jade

"Bye guys, bye Kim! See y'all tomorrow!" I call as I slip outside, following Jack. My backpack bangs against my plaid top, my skateboard poking out of the unzipped bag.

"Jackie?" I tap his shoulder.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I give him my puppy dog face.

"No you can't Jade," I whimper. "Oh who am I kidding? You're, what? 5 feet tall? Sure."

"Hey! I'm 5 foot… I'm only 5 foot." I look at feet. Jack laughs and bends down. I climb on his back, giggling.

"Jeez! You're really light!" He says.

"Yeah, I know. I'm only 90 pounds. Now, go faster!" I say, kicking him in the ribs lightly.

"What? Jade, that's not healthy!" He stops and tries to spin around. When he doesn't succeed he stops entirely and sets me down.

"It's better than well, it's just better." I mutter.

"What?" He says. Jack sits down on bench. Only then do I realize we're in the park. I look around, my eyes searching for movement. I don't see anyone.

"Jade, what do you mean, 'better'?" His normally happy features are serious. I sit down next to him.

"I started at Westview last year. Before that, I went to Madison High in Ohio. I wasn't, well, I wasn't who I am now. I was, different." I start telling him what happened to me.

"Different how?" Jack says.

I laugh drily. "I was a theater geek. I played guitar, bass, piano, and drums. I knew the entire script of almost every Shakespeare play. My favorite songs were from Broadway. When people asked me what my favorite movie was, I would answer them "Um, I prefer musicals. Do they count?" People at Madison just didn't get it. Sure I had a few friends, but I was bullied by almost everyone in the school. They called me fat, ugly, fake. I went through it almost every day for 3 months. I stayed strong, but I never told anyone. But one day, I was pushed over the edge. I couldn't take it anymore. What happened that day, it broke me. All the walls I had built up came crashing down around me."

"Jade, what happened?" He asks. Jack puts an arm around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.

"There was a girl. Avery Cole. She was your typical… dime-a-dozen, Blake Lively wannabe, mean blonde. Head cheerleader, pretty, dating the captain of the football team. Well, she hated me. I don't what I did to make her, but she did. I had a book, _not a diary_, but I wrote in it. I wrote songs, ideas, the crap going on in my life. One day, I stayed after school. I was I in the gym, practicing. I was 13, attempting to do a backflip in a school uniform. Well, I had left my backpack in the locker room. Avery, she was staying after too. Something about cheerleading practice, I think. Well, she must have gone too change. She found my book. And took it. The next day, she showed it too everybody at school. She posted on the internet, where everybody could read it. Everything people said about that, that's what broke me. I stopped eating, I ran miles every night. I couldn't take it anymore. So I changed. I lost weight. But, even after I changed, they still hated me. They still called me fat, and ugly. I still didn't eat. By the end of the school year, I only weighed 79 pounds. You could see my ribs." I choke up, feeling tears on my cheeks. Jack hugs me tighter.

"Jade, I had no idea! I'm so sorry."

"Did you do it?" I look at him.

"No…" Jack looks confused.

"Then don't be sorry. Anyway, I had to tell you sometime. You would have found out somehow." I wipe my eyes and stand up.

"Well, how come you're, well, you now?" He asks.

"I'd always been able to skate. So, I just decide to stick with that. I already knew karate, but of course, you knew that." I elbow him. "I dyed my hair random colors, and played some pranks. I loved doing it, and it just kind of, became me." Jack stands up, brushing off his jeans. He starts walking.

"NO. YOU, MISTER, ARE GIVING ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" I yell. Jack laughs and bends down. I climb on his back, and he runs the rest of the way home. When we get back to his house, Jack is panting, out of breath.

"You know, Jade, you're pretty cool. But promise me, you will never stop eating again. Ever. Swear?" He sets me down.

"I swear." I hug him tightly.

**Aw, sad chapter! But, I wanted y'all to see Jade's softer side, and sort of understand her character more. Well, I hope y'all liked it! You guys have been amazing with the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll try and get a new chapter up in the next couple of days, but do not hate me if I don't! I have exams! Thank y'all! Y'all rock! **

**-Ariana**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you! Thank y'all! Y'ALL ROCK!**

**Livy G.- Thanks! You're so sweet! I absolutely love the idea of Jade and Black Dragon/ wrath of swan type thingy. Thanks! You're so amaZAYN! God, I'm a complete and utter fangirl. Thanks again!**

**Jamzie13- I always knew I had a twin… I'm actually in detention, typing this on my phone. Yay for iPhones! I just found out that decorating your locker with spray paint is against school rules. I got double detention for painting my locker hot pink and silver. So basically, I'm sitting at school, typing a story. By the way, Jack & Kim will be… closer very, very soon. Thank you so much! You rock! P.s. You can call me Ari :P**

**Black Angel of Darkness- Thank you! Yeah… Jade is based off of me. I was bullied for being a skater and a theater/music geek. That story is based off my experiences. I'm not anorexic anymore, but sometimes I eat less than I should. But, no pity party! Thank you so much! You're swasome! Yeah, Jerry word!**

**HarryPotter-HouseofAnubis-04****- Yup, I'm hardcore directioner. Harry & Louis all the way! So glad you like my story! Thank you! To be a fan girl, you're FabuLOUIS! Huh? See what I did there?**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN JACK'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**-Ariana**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jade, why won't you do the disclaimer?**

**Jade: I don't like you.**

**Me: Hey! I created you! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Jade: No. Find Jack, he's the nice one.**

**Me: Ugh! Fine. Now go away.**

**Jade: See ya!**

**Me: Well, I'm too lazy to find Jack, so I'll do the disclaimer. **_**Again.**_** I don't own Kickin' It or **_**The One That Got Away**_**, sadly, but Jade Anderson is my creation. So, don't steal her!**

JACK

"Jade, get out of the bathroom!" I bang on the door.

"Jeez, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" She opens the door, slipping out in pajama shorts and an LA Lakers t shirt. She's scrubbed her black eyeliner off, leaving her face free of makeup. Her multicolored hair is pulled into a messy braid, her fringe dangling in her face.

"Jerk!" I say shoving her.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" She says jokingly, shoving me back.

"Jack, how long are you gonna be?" She asks me, stopping in front of the room.

"Like, 20 minutes. I gotta shower." I tell her.

"Coolio, cuz." She leaves the hall, walking inside my room. I shrug, trying to ignore her weirdness. I don't succeed. I shower quickly, change into pajamas, and leave the bathroom, going back to my room 5 minutes early. When I get to my room, the door is closed, but I can hear a voice through the wood.

"The one that got away. Ooone. Ooone. The ooone. The one that got away." Jade finishes, belting out the last note. **(A/N: If you wanna know what Jade sounds like, search Cristina Grimmie, The One That Got Away on YouTube. Christina is amaZAYN! But, Jade sounds exactly like her. And Jade's on guitar, not piano. Bye!) **I hear a rustling, and then Jade speaks.

"Jack, I can hear you breathing." I slap my forehead and walk inside, slamming the door behind me. She's sitting on my bed, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Jade! That was amazing!" I sit down next to her, pushing her slightly out of the way.

"Thanks. But, you don't need to lie. I know I'm not that great." She shrugs, setting the guitar down.

"Are you kidding me? You're great!" I exclaim.

"Seriously?" She smiles, hugging me.

"Yup." I pat her on the head. We're both sitting up, but she's at least 6 inches shorter than me.

"Well, if you think I'm so great, would you mind filming me? I do covers on YouTube, and I'm supposed to get one up tonight." She asks.

" 'Course." I reply.

"Kay, thanks!" She tosses me a camera with a rainbow case. I catch it, and she shoves me off the bed. I land on the floor, knocking all the air out of my body.

"Ow." I gasp. Jade rolls her eyes, helping me up. She sits down on my bed, and I take the desk chair, turning the camera on.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" I press record.

"Sup y'all! Jade here! If you can't tell, I'm not in my room! Well, why is kind of a long story, so I'll give you the short version. I got expelled, and my parents made me move in with my cousin. Wow, guess it wasn't that long of a story." She says. I laugh.

"Oh, right! Jack's filming! Y'all wanna meet my cousin? No? Sorry, you have to, 'cause he's filming! Say hi, Jack!" She comes over, turning the camera on me.

"Hi Jack." I reply sarcastically.

"Shut up Anderson. Y'all want a room tour? Kay, I don't know what half this stuff is, so Jack will tell y'all."

"What? Huh? Wait… we have the same last name! You can't call me Anderson." I say, slightly confused.

"Watch me." She takes the camera, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, Jack's not very good at this, so I'll give you a tour." She turns to the door.

"That's a wall with a door. That's another wall. That's a wall with a window, and that's a wall with pictures. Ooo! Pictures!" She walks forward, aiming the camera at my wall I've covered in photos.

"See the pretty blonde? That's Kim! She's Jack's crush!" She says.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KIM!" I shout, not too loudly.

"Jackie, de Nile is not just a river in Egypt." She teases me.

"Jade, just gimme the camera and sing already!" I grab the camera from her.

"Well, sorry 'bout that. But, hey! We're related, what do you expect?" She sits down on the bed, picking up the guitar. I take my place at the desk, aiming the camera at her.

"A lot of y'all have been requesting I do a cover of _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry. So I'm going to, but I'm gonna do it acoustic. Hope y'all like it!" She strums a few chords, beginning to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radio head_

_And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day I'd be losing you__  
_

_And in another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in other life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away__  
_

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one, we got the other, we made a pact _

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse__  
__And in another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away__  
__The one, the one, the one_

_The one that got away__  
__All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_'Cause now I pay the price__  
__In another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away__  
__The one, the one, the one, the one__  
__And in another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Jade belts out the last note, strumming the end of the song.

"That's it! I hope y'all like it! Please subscribe, comment, and like! Peace out!" Jade waves and I end the recording. Jade sets her guitar down and walks over to me, stopping for a moment to pull a purple Apple Mac from her bag. She sets it down on my desk, quickly plugging in her camera. She uploads the video to YouTube, then shuts her laptop down.

"Thanks Jack." She says, stretching out on the pullout mattress. I switch the light off, finally noticing the glowing red numbers on my clock. It's around 11:00.

"No problem. Night Jade." I lay down on my bed, tossing my cousin a pillow.

"Not for filming. For being there for me." She says. I'm about to say something else, but I hear soft breathing from Jade's bed. She's already fast asleep. I roll my eyes slightly, but I'm already beginning to drift off myself.

JADE

I hear an alarm clock going off and I reach the side, blindly patting around on the open air. Suddenly, the alarm shuts off and I hear footsteps.

"Jade! Jade! Get up!" Someone shakes me, and my eyes flicker open. Jack's standing over me, still in pajamas.

"Nooooo…" I groan, hitting him repeatedly with a pillow.

"C'mon, Jade you have to get up! We have school." He shakes me again. I hit him in the face with a pillow, and hear a slight chuckle. I hear movements in the dark room, and Jack flips the light switch. I blink a few times, getting nowhere near adjusted to the bright light. I open my eyes completely. The light isn't too bad. Then I fall off my bed, hitting the floor with a thump. I spoke too soon.

"Jack! Turn the stupid freakin' light off!" I yell, punching the air around me, my eyes still closed.

"Nope." He grabs my hand, pulling me up from the floor.

"Piggy back ride?" I ask, lying back down on the bed. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Seriously? Sure." He bends down and I climb on his back, clothes in hand.

"To the… wait where are we going again? Oh, right! To the bathroom!" I yell. Jack laughs slightly, then runs to the bathroom down the hall. He sets me down carefully.

"Thanks Jackie!" I say loudly. Jack rolls his eyes, heading back to his room to change. I shrug, locking the door. I quickly strip down, stepping into the shower. I wash my hair in record time and step out, wrapping a towel around me. I discard the towel, changing into my clothes. I honestly don't know what I grabbed. I pull my blue T-shirt over my head. I giggle at the words on it. It reads Beware: Ninja Skills. Below it has a little doodle of a cartoon ninja. Then, at the bottom of the shirt, close to the hem, it says: No, seriously. I'm a black belt. I pull on a blue, gray, black, & white plaid shirt over my tee, leaving it unbuttoned. I yank on denim shorts, and pull on a pair of all gray Supras. Leaving my face free of foundation or concealer, I apply black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I unlock the door, jogging down to Jack's room. He's finished changing, and is doing what I assume is homework on his computer. As I come closer, I realize he's video chatting with Kim. I grin, coming up behind him. Jack's too busy gazing at the blonde on the computer screen to notice me. Kim's rambling on about some cheerleading thing, but she notices me. I hold one finger to my lips, telling her to stay quiet. I dance behind Jack, gliding across the wood floor. Kim stifles a laugh as I do a classic disco move, bringing my hand from my hip to the ceiling. Well, somewhat to the ceiling. Jack must have heard something, because he turns around. I stop dancing, casually getting something from my suitcase.

"Jade? What are you doing?" He asks, half confused, half…, well, all confused.

"Nothing." I reply, drawing out the O. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I was just getting my flat iron." Kim laughs as I hold up the flat iron, talking in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay then…well, bye Kim." Jack waves, about to end the chat.

"No! I wanna talk to her! Get out! And brush your teeth!" I say, sitting in his spinny chair.

"Okay, then…" He shrugs, but leaves the room.

" 'Ello there love!" I fake a British accent.

"Hey Jade." Kim laughs. I smile at her, plugging in my flat iron.

**KIM**

"You have really pretty eyes." Jack says. My cheeks redden slightly, but he's full on blushing. We're video chatting at 7:00 a.m. I'm sitting on my purple and blue comforter, computer on my lap.

"Aw, thank you, hon!" My southern drawl shines through slightly, and he smiles. I look down, glancing at my calendar. Ugh, I have cheer today. I'll be late for karate.

"Jack, I'm gonna be late for karate. I have some cheer thing. Grace is making us learn a whole new routine, and we have that huge tournament coming up, and I have a game to cheer for right after that, and Grace will kick me off the squad if I miss another game, and the principal asked me to show Jade to all of her classes, because we have all of them together, and Donna's mad at me…" I babble. Jack stares at me, blinking, in a bored fashion. Most of his face is bored, but I see something else in his eyes. I'm not sure of what as I continue talking, completely oblivious to Jack's bored gaze. I break away from his eyes, looking up when I hear the door creak. I glance up, watching the blonde girl enter, her messy ponytail swinging behind her. I falter in my speech, but talker even faster when she holds a finger to her lips. She moves behind Jack, giving him a half sarcastic, half doubtful look. I snicker slightly, and Jack's expression flickers slightly, but I cover up my mistake, talking about the talent show. Jade starts dancing behind Jack, doing the dougie. I giggle as she cat daddies, shimmying back up. Jack doesn't turn around, but his expression changes from bored to all out confused. I burst out laughing when she starts doing the disco. Jack shakes his head, spinning around to face his blonde cousin. Jade seamlessly covers up, bending down to get something from her purple suitcase.

"Jade? What are you doing?" Jack stands up and I lose sight of his face.

"Noooothing…" She smiles, looking incredibly guilty.

"Fine. I was just getting my flat iron." She holds up the purple iron as proof, shaking it.

"Okay then… Well, bye Kim." Jack leans forward, and I lose my head for a moment, gazing into his warm, gorgeous, chocolaty brown eyes. _KIM! Snap out of it!_ I shake my head, only to discover, Jack and Jade are arguing.

"No! I wanna talk to her! Get out! And brush your teeth!" Jade shouts, shoving the confused brunette out the door. She sits down in Jack's chair, plugging her flat iron in. We're both silent for a few seconds until she talks.

" 'Ello there love!" I laugh at her phony Brit accent.

"Hey Jade." I smile at her. We talk about random stuff for 10 minutes until she stops fixing her hair.

"How does it look?" Her streaked blonde hair is pin straight, with a few tiny braids running down the side. I'm about to tell her it looks great, but Jack pokes his head in.

"Jade, we've gotta go or we're gonna be late. C'mon." He leaves, but not after grabbing his skateboard, well, what he thinks is his skateboard. It's not.

"JACKSON LEO ANDERSON! PUT MY BABY DOWN NOW!" Jade yells, tackling him. She grabs her board back, punching him in the gut for no apparent reason.

"God." Jack gasps.

"Don't you dare touch Angelina again!" She hugs her skateboard to her chest.

"Um, Angelina?" I say. Jack looks at her questioningly.

"Yesh, Angelina. My board!" She looks at us like we're idiots. I roll my eyes, waving goodbye.

"See ya Jade. Bye Jack." I ex out of the chat, grabbing my bag off the bed.

**JADE**

I head into school, pushing open the doors as I skate in. Jack follows behind me, shaking his head. He moves in front of me, and I follow him over to rest of the gang, who are standing around Kim, arguing about something. As I get closer, I realize they're arguing about who's better: Katy Perry or Selena Gomez.

"Sup y'all!" I shout, kicking up my board.

"Hey Jade. Hey Jack. Jerry, Katy Perry is way better!" Kim says.

"Yo!" Jerry runs his hands through his hair.

"Salutations." Milton pronounces the word crisply.

"What does that even mean?" I say. Seriously, what does it mean? Milton hits his head with his hand.

"Gah!" He shouts. I snicker.

"Seriously? Milton, just say hey. Hey Jade, Hey Jack." Eddie says. I laugh, high-fiving the African-American boy. I hear Jack and Kim laughing.

"What?" I say, looking up at Jack.

"J-jade… you're shorter than Eddie!" Kim says between giggles. She falls backward, and Jack catches her.

"I know! She's only 5 feet." Jack's laughing even harder than Kim, if that's possible.

"Be quiet!" I whine. I'm not proud of it, but I hate being made fun of 'cause I'm short.

"Ah, fine." Kim says. Jack keeps laughing, but he quiets down slightly. He's not _that_ hysterical anymore.

"So, what's your locker number?" Kim asks.

"Um," I glance at my schedule. "326."

"Cool, that's right next to me!" Kim exclaims.

"Coolio!" I open my locker, quickly punching in my combination. Because I know I'll forget it, I scribble it on hand in bright purple pen.

"C'mon, we have English first." She slams my locker shut and pulls me down the hall.

**Okay, semi-boring chapter. But I hope y'all liked it. I have HUGE plans for the next chapter. Y'all rock! I wanna try something, so just play along, kay? How many reviews do y'all think we can get to? Well, I'll publish the next chapter when we reach 7 new reviews! I totally know we can do it! Omigod. Cheerleader moment. I'm so ashamed!**

**-Ariana**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Y'ALL MUST HATE ME SO MUCH! I promised a new chapter the day y'all to 60 reviews, but then your amazingness got to my goal overnight, but I was out of town, WITH NO INTERNET! And being the idiot I am, I forgot my phone charger. Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! LIKE, SERIOUSLY, BESTEST READERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I won't be doing shout out's today, no matter how much I want to. But y'all reached my goal overnight. Y'all rock! I actually have a funny story for y'all. So this radio station was giving out ONE DIRECTION TIICKETS! And you had to be caller 20 to win. So, I had like, 5 phones calling in, and get this: I was caller 19. Some chick name Sandra won, and she wasn't even excited. I was incredibly mad. Seriously, my friends had to listen to me rant for 3 hours straight about Sandra should fall off a cliff. Jamzie13 asked me about how I got bullied for being a skater. My insane mom sent me to a private school. They were all idiots. I switched after a year. Before I left, I put a surprise in the mean girl's locker. Let's just say, green's a good color on her. ;) On a happier note, I got suspended! Apparently, defacing school property is against the law. I spray painted the right side of the school wall. So, I promised something big for this chapter, and something's gonna happen that'll seriously turn tables. But, on a different note, I'm holding a contest. I need a new character. It's a guy, and he's going to be Jade's boyfriend. You can make him however you want, but here's the catch: He has to be a black dragon. If you wanna enter, all the contest info will be at the bottom. Okay, so if y'all read my author's note, tell me your favorite color and your favorite female singer. I'll start with mine: My fave color is: SPARKLY NEON RAINBOW! Favorite female singer: ARIANA GRANDE! Who's yours? Tell me in the reviews, kay? Well, since we reached 60 reviews, I have a new chapter! Hope y'all like it! **

**-Ariana**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: JAAAACK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Jack: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Jack: Nope.**

**Me: Do it.**

**Jack: No.**

**Me: Do the freakin' disclaimer before I smack you repeatedly.**

**Jack: Fine. Ari Luvs Kickin' It does not own Kickin' It or any of the characters, but she wishes she did.**

**Me: *smacks Jack upside the head***

**Jack: Owww! What was that for?**

**Me: I dunno. I just felt like it. *Jack rolls his eyes, rubbing his head.***

**JADE**

I chew on the end of my pen, ignoring the teacher's glares. She drones on about one thing or another. After our first period, English, Kim dragged me to Math class. The teacher, Mrs. Holt, is the one who gave me detention yesterday. I swear, she hates my guts. But on the bright side, she put next to Kim and across from Jack. I rip a piece of notebook paper from by binder and scribble on it.

_I'm soooooo bored. _

I fold my note up and throw it at Jack's face. It hits him in the nose and he turns slightly, glaring at me. I roll my eyes, and he picks up the paper unfolding it. I see him wait for Mrs. Holt to turn back around, then write on the paper. He tosses it to me, probably trying to hit me in the face, but I catch the paper just in time. I stick my tongue out him before opening the note.

_Yeah, who isn't?_

I'm about write back to him, but as soon as I look up, I see him staring across the table at Kim, who's gazing at the teacher, her eyes glazed over. Instead of replying to my cousin, I reach across the table, stealing a Sharpie from his pencil case.

"Jade!" He hisses.

"What?" I whisper back, uncapping the pen and beginning to doodle on my hand.

"Gimme back my pen!" He tries grabbing it from my hand, but I hold tight to the black Sharpie.

"Hm, nope." I reply. Jack leans across the table, tugging on my pen. I hold tighter to the pen, continuing my doodles.

"Jade! Give it!" Jack says, slightly louder.

"Mr. Anderson, is everything alright? Miss Anderson, what's that on your hand?" Mrs. Holt says loudly, drawing attention to the scene.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy." Jack says, just as I reply sarcastically, "Ice cream. What does it look like?"

"Both of you! Apologize before I give you detention!" She smacks her hand down on the desk.

"Nah. I don't really like you, so why should I grace you with my apology?" I say, smiling.

"Miss Anderson! How dare you! I will give you detention!" Her tightly pulled back, dyed red hair is coming out of its bun in wispy strands.

"No you won't." I say, drumming fingers carelessly on the table.

"I most certainly will!" Jack has been entirely left out of the conversation by now, but I can hear both him and Kim snickering. Giggles arise from the class as I doodle on hand, ignoring my teacher completely.

"Miss Anderson!"

"Oh sorry, were you talking? I knew I heard an annoying fly!" I look up at her, smirking. Mrs. Holt's face is slowly getting redder. I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Principal's office! Now! Move it!" She slams both hands down glaring at me.

"Cool, dude." I grab my black and white backpack, swinging it over my shoulder. "By the way Jack, I'm keeping your Sharpie." Jack facepalms, groaning quietly. My skateboard is in my bag, and just to annoy Mrs. Holt more, I take an extra 10 minutes pulling it out, and "checking the wheels".

"Miss Anderson! Put the skateboard away and get to the office immediately!" She screeches. I shrug, rolling my eyes and drop the skateboard, jumping on. I push off, skating away from the classroom. Skating towards a desk, I jump up, letting my board roll under the desk as I flip over the table, landing on the skateboard and skating out.

"Miss Anderson!"

"See ya!" I wave, ignoring her shout.

I skate into the main office, and the receptionist doesn't even look up.

"Detention, Miss Anderson."

"Seriously?" I kick up my board, and walk to the desk. I drum my fingers on her huge desk. She nods, still not looking up.

"Kay, but I can't do it today. I already have… stuff."

"Double detention." She shuffles papers, writing something down. She hands me a slip of paper. I roll my eyes.

"Why aren't you in class, Miss Anderson?" She finally looks up at me, eyes doubting.

"Kay, let's get this straight. My name is Jade. Jade. Got it? Not 'Miss Anderson', alright? And, Mrs. Holt hates my guts, and sent me to see the principal, so I'm stuck here. Apparently, talking back is rude and cause for detention." I roll my eyes, ignoring her glare.

"Well, Principal Hamilton would love to speak to you." She points at the door opening into a smaller office.

"Sweet. By the way, I know we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so what's your name? I can't just keep calling you Mrs. What's Her Face."

"My name is Mrs. Sterner. Now, leave." She points to the door again. I raise my hands in defense, walking away.

"See ya, Mrs. What's Her Face!" I yell.

"Detention!" She replies. I ignore her, walking into the office. A fat man is sitting behind the monastery of a desk. He's wearing a brown and white checkered shirt that barely fits him. Like, seriously. I'm scared one of the buttons will pop off and hit me in the face. A tie is tied so tightly around his fat neck, I'm afraid he's choking. I'm also pretty sure he polishes his bald head, because it shines in the harsh lighting, and the wispy hairs on the top of his head blow around in the wind from the overhead fan.

"Sup." I drop my backpack to the ground and crash into one of the wooden chairs. I lean back, resting my crossed feet on his desk.

"Feet down please, Miss Anderson."

"Nope." I lean back further, not removing my Supras from his monstrous wooden desk.

"Jade Anderson."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He chuckles slightly.

"You haven't even been here a full day, and you've racked up detention for the next month. Not to mention your punishment for injuring those boys in the cafeteria—"

"Excuse me, but that was self-defense. The one with the big head tried to punch me. Anyway, they're fine."

"Please remove your feet from my desk. Admittedly, the children you beat up _are _fine, but that still doesn't give you a free pass."

"Yeah, sorry dude, but I don't really care. Just tell me what I gotta do. One week's detention? Community service? Suspension?" I ask, twirling a pink strand of hair around my finger.

"Actually, because you're new, I'll give you a free pass, but—"

"What the… You do realize you just did what you said you wouldn't do, right?"

"Yes I do, but I think you need to learn the values of teamwork, and learn to like your classmates…" He drones on and on, but as usual, I'm not listening. Using my stolen Sharpie, I draw on my hand.

"Miss Anderson! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope." I reply, popping the 'p'.

"Miss Anderson, I was say—"

"First of all, my name is Jade! How long does it take y'all to realize that? And second, I really don't care. I've been in your office for an hour and a half. I'm leaving." And with that, I walk out, leaving him dumbfounded behind me. I drop my skateboard and jump on. As I leave, I spot Jerry, slumped in a chair, waiting for his punishment.

"Sup Jerry." I pop my board up, stopping to talk to the Latino boy.

"Yo! Jade!" He stands up, at least 10 inches taller than me.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

"Do? Huh? Oh… right. I set up a tollbooth for the boys' bathroom." He says. I giggle.

"Nice. Well, good luck. He's kinda… mad right now. I'm not what you call "good with teachers"."

"Me either, dudette."

"See ya, Jerry." I say, skating out.

"Bye Jade!" He yells. He sounds slightly confused as Principal Hamilton tells him to come into his office. Ignoring the glares from some teachers, I skate over to Jack, who's standing at his locker, staring at something across the hall. I stop next to him.

"Jack. Jack. JACK! JACKSON LEO ANDERSON!" I wave my hand in front of his face, but he just moves out of the way. Unblinking he gazes across the hall. Instead of trying to get his attention again, I follow his gaze. Suddenly I know what's making him so… strange. It's Kim. But not just Kim. Kim and some guy. Kissing. The blonde girl pulls away, biting her lip. I look closer at Jack, the emotions on his face finally registering with me. Hurt, heartbreak, pain, torture. Wow. First day at Seaford, and there's already couples drama. Jack's finally turning away, but he doesn't say anything. Uh, I knew something bad would happen when I finally got expelled.

"Hey Jack, Hey Jade."

**Well, I told you something big would happen. Y'all like it? Since y'all did such a great job with the reviews last time (you actually did better than I hoped for! Y'all rock!), I decided to try again. So, I'll publish the new chapter when we reach 12 reviews. Yesh, 12! Okay, on the other hand, I gotta give y'all the contest info.**

**Y'all can either email me your characters at randomly obsessed sk8er at gmail (it wouldn't work if i put it right), or post your characters in the reviews. **

**What I Need To Know:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Bio:**

**What Belt Is He?**

**That's it, but you can add as much as you want. Winners of the contest will get: Shoutouts for a 6 chapters and your character will be Jade's boyfriend. Make sure to tell me your fanfiction username so I know who you are! Love y'all so freakin' much!**

**-Ari**


	11. Just a lovely little note

Hey y'all. I am not in a good mood. Listen, I absolutely love all of your reviews. Seriously, even the ones that are criticizing my writing, because I take it as a complement they took their time to review. But when I get a review that actually says they hate me. That makes me mad. If anyone wants to check my reviews, I'd love to hear if you agree with this chick. I get a lot of people didn't like the whole Kim/OC thing. But, it's actually gonna play a huge part in the Kick element of the story. So, please, if y'all want me to change something, I will. Oh yeah, and I might get reported for this but, to Amanda: That's really great. Sweetheart, it's quite simple. Don't like it, don't read it. I'd love to read your stories, but you signed in as anonymous, so I can't. Trust me, I won't tell you I hate you. Actually, you're probably a great person. But, back the heck off, honey. To everyone else: LOVE Y'ALL! New chapter will be up later!

-Ariana


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: First off, I'm soooooo sorry! I totally meant to update earlier, but I just found out my best friend's switching schools. I'm really sorry! Second, WOW. AMAZING. FABULOUS. GREAT. GENIUS. EXTORDINARY. SUPER CRAZE. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH. Y'ALL ARE AMAZING AND THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD. Why? Well, first cause your already amaZAYN, but a while ago, some chick told me she hated me. I published a note, cuz I was super mad, not cuz I wanted a pity party. But all the support I got was fabuLOUIS. Y'all came to my defense overnight, saying how great I was. That seriously means so much. I love y'all. It's amazing. And now, because y'all rock, I'm giving shout outs to everyone. SHOUTOUT! Hehe, Louis Tomlinson moment! But for real, I absolutely love y'all. Now to the shoutouts. Check these people out, they're amazing. **

**Chocolate chip cookies D**

**KittyZheng**

**confusedoutofmymind**

**walkingonthemooncanbefun**

**Lissy**

**purplay **

**Hailey**

**Realreigningchick13**

**BeautifulxPrincessx**

**Roffogoble1225**

**Jamzie13**

**Ashy**

**Sapphire333**

**Black Angel of Darkness**

**Dance Star93**

**Live Dance and Hope**

**I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! EVERY REVIEW I READ MADE MY DAY! THANK Y'ALL SO FRAKING MUCH! Now, since we got waaaaaaaaaay past my goal (90 reviews! AHH! YAY! Happy dance! Stop the traffic, let 'em through! Pat the dog, screw the light bulb, and just go CRAZY! And the grand finale… 1! 2! 3! FLICK! And that concludes my 1D happy dance!) we're due for a new chapter! Here it is! Hope y'all like it!**

**-Ariana**

JADE

"Hey Jack! Hey Jade!" Kim walks over like it's no big deal, and looks confused when she sees my cousin with his head in his locker.

"Um, Jack… You all right?" She asks. I hit my forehead against the wall.

"Ugh! Kim, come with me!" I grab her hand and pull her into a girls' restroom I remember from her tour. The door swings shut behind me, and I check to make sure there's no one else in the bathroom.

"Jade, what was that all about? What's up with Jack?" I bang my head against the wall multiple times.

"Kim, are you blind?" I yank my head away from the wall, facing the blonde. "Seriously, normally I can't see these things, but even I know what's going on!"

"Nope, I'm not blind. But, seriously! Tell me!" She says.

"Nope. This one's on you Kimmy." I say. She whacks me in the head.

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yell, rubbing my head.

"Never. Call. Me. Kimmy." Kim punctuates each word by punching me in the arm. I roll my eyes.

"Gotcha, Kimmy." I duck out of the way, making sure her hand doesn't connect with my head.

"Seriously. Don't." She glares at me. I giggle.

"Fine. Now, c'mon Kimmy. We have lunch! Actually… you wanna stay here?" I say, remembering the food from yesterday. She laughs.

"Let's go." We link arms, and she pulls me into the hall. We're just heading to the cafeteria when I notice Jack, slumped against a wall. Kim doesn't seem to notice him, so I step in front, blocking the brunette from her view.

"Kimmy, you go on ahead of me. I'll be right there, save me a seat, kay?" I say.

"Don't call me Kimmy." She pauses to hit me. "Sure, why?"

"Owie! I left something in my locker." She shrugs, turning away.

"Kay. Be right back!" She waves as she walks into the cafeteria. Making sure she's definitely gone, I turn to face my cousin.

"Hey Jackie." I sit down next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, Jade. Just… thinking." He says.

" 'Bout what?" My tone is light and sing song, but by the ways he's looking at me, I'm pretty sure he's knows what I'm thinking.

"You know, stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Jade, what happens if… if… a soccer ball likes a volleyball, and the volleyball likes the soccer ball, but then the volley ball likes a basketball, and the basketball asks the volleyball out?" He says.

"You're an idiot. Do you think I'm blind? I know you're the soccer ball, and Kim's the volleyball. And then that guy she was kissing is the basketball. Wow. You suck at analogies." I reply. Normally I would have hit him, but because he's upset I'll spare him.

"What do I do?"

"Honestly?" He nods. "Jack, I have no idea. I'm not good at the romance stuff. All I can say is: If you love someone let them go. If they come back, keep them. If they don't, they were never yours."

"I guess. Thanks Jade." He stands up.

"Anytime, Anderson." He holds his hand out, and I grab it. He pulls me up.

"C'mon, I'm starving." I jump on his back without permission and his knees buckle under the sudden weight.

"God, Jade." I giggle as he shrugs, carrying me through the wooden doors. He steps through the wooden doors, and lets me fall off his back. Sticking the landing, I accidently slide into a split.

"You suck." I jump up, and hear Kim's voice calling me.

"Jade! Come here!" She's sitting with Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, but I don't recognize the brunette next to her. From what I can tell, the girl is turning down Jerry's attempts to ask her out.

"Jackie, get me food?" I bat my eyelashes.

"No." I narrow my eyes at him. "Sure." He runs off.

"Hey y'all!" I sit down next to Kim, leaving another empty seat next to Jerry. In reply, I get a chorus of hey's and the odd "yo", that I'm pretty sure comes from Jerry.

"Kim, who's the newbie?" The brunette asks. Up close, I can see she's really pretty, with poker straight brown hair, brown eyes, and flawless tan skin. I also notice she's wearing a white, yellow, & blue cheerleading uniform. Her hair partially up, tied with a blue ribbon.

"I'm Jade Anderson." I say, glaring at her. She flips her hair.

"I'm Grace." She says. Her voice is sassy, but she's smiling a little.

"I'm Jerry! WHOOO!"

"No, you're an idiot." Grace says. I snicker.

"Ya know, besides the fact your cheerleader, you seem pretty cool." I say. She flips her hair.

"I know!" I laugh, and guy comes up, taking the last seat left, the one next _Kim._ He puts an arm around her, and she smiles.

"Who are you?" I glare at the boy. I have no reason to remotely kind to him, plus he seems like a jerk.

"I could ask you the same thing, Blondie." He glares right back at me, his arm still around Kim.

"Call me Blondie again, and I will break every bone in your body." I lean forward, accidently snapping the plastic fork in my hand.

"Doubt you can, _Blondie._"

"Oh, that's it." I stand up, fists balled. Kim's eyes widen as her boyfriend stands up. He swings at me, and I duck out of the way. I kick him in the gut, and I'm about to break his nose when Kim steps between us.

"Guys! Stop!" She grabs my hand, pulling me away.

"Jade! This is my boyfriend, James." She says. I look closer at the guy. He has tan skin, semi-long brown hair, and brown eyes. He's wearing a blue & yellow football jacket, and has player written all over him. (He looks exactly like James Malsow)

"I don't like him." I direct this comment at Kim, but I'm still glaring at James.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Wow, using your big-boy words?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Trying to impress your 3 different girlfriends?" Kim had been watching, slightly amused, but she steps in now.

"Jade! James! Stop fighting!" Kim pushes us apart.

"Fine." I glare at him. "But I'm warning you. Break Kim's heart, and I'll break you."

"Never gonna happen Blondie." He grins, satisfied. Alright. That's it. He's going to get hurt.

"You _really _shouldn't have called me that." He looks at me tauntingly and I yank my hand away from Kim.

"Yeah right, like you can do anything." He throws a punch, and I smile, catching his fist.

"Oh no." Kim facepalms.

**Cliffy! Anyone like Kim's new bf? I don't. I'm wondering if she's blind or something… Well, the hate mail was a misunderstanding. I don't know. Someone else said something, and all I got was something about a sister, and a book. Whatevs! I'm over it. I'm finally on break! YAY! So, lots of new chapters! Review & fave!**

**-Ariana**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: 110 reviews! Love y'all! Kay, so the OC contest ends in THREE DAYS! I've seen some really awesome entries! If any of y'all wanna enter, private message me your character! I leave y'all with some words of wisdom: MERRY NEW YEARS, MY RAINBOW NINJAS! … Sorry… I kinda maybe possibly drank like, 6 monsters… it's not a good idea.**

**-Ariana**

JADE

I twist the jerk's arm around, and kick him in the stomach. He falls down, clutching his gut. I back off for a moment, and he stands up, his pretty boy hair slightly messy. He throws another punch, and I jump back, barely avoiding his fist. By now people have started staring, and a few jocks have stood up to defend their sleaze bag friend. As they advance, I can tell they're _very_ angry.

"Need your Mommy to fight your fights?" I smirk, bending backwards as he throws another punch at my nose. One of the jocks, a giant black dude, reaches out for my arm. The others crowd around me, fists clenched.

"LAY A HAND ON HER, AND I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS FROM YOUR BODY." A voice thunders. By now, one of the football players has my arms pulled behind my back. James advances towards me, an angry look on his face.

"Looks like _Blondie_ here went a little overboard." He pulls back his fist, preparing to punch me. A hand grabs his arm, and I recognize Jack's face over his shoulder. I glance at him, and he nods slightly. I smirk, kicking one leg out. I kick him, well, let's just say, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. James groans, and Jack flips him.

"I said, _don't touch her._" Jack shakes his head slightly, and grabs the black guy's arm, twisting it around. The guy drops me to the floor, and I land on my feet. Spinning around, I kick him off his feet. One by one, Jack and I take down the jocks.

"JACK AND JADE ANDERSON!" Kim yells. She grabs Jack's arm, pulling him back. My cousin collapses into a chair, and the obviously furious blonde glares at the two of us.

"God. You're worse than my mom." I jump up on the table, swinging my legs back and forth.

"She kinda has a right to be…" Jack nudges me, looking around. Following his gaze, I glance at the cafeteria. I laugh drily, examining the mess. One of the players is lodged in a recycling bin, James is blacked out on the floor, and the other jocks have left, presumably to find the nurse. The other students are still in the cafeteria, but most are standing up, shocked looks on their faces.

"Jade. What were you thinking?" She says. Kim's calmed down a bit, but she's still obviously mad.

"I was thinking—" I'm cut off by a shout.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Holt yells.

"WHAT THE FU- FUDGE. I SAID FUDGE. But, seriously. Are stalking me?" I ask.

"Miss Anderson!" She shrieks.

"Um, yeah?" I tap my fingers against the table. "Haven't we been in the exact situation, like, yesterday?"

"Why. Yes, we have. But this is much, much worse."

"What did I do this time?"

"What do you think this is?" She gestures around, mad with me. I raise both hands up.

"In my defense, he threw the first punch."

"It's true." Jack stands up next to me.

"Mr. Anderson, did you have something to do with this?" She asks coolly.

"Um, ye-"

"No. It was all me. He had nothing to with it." I interrupt my cousin. He looks at me, confused. I shake my head slightly, just enough for him to see.

"Well, then. Principal's office! Now!" She yells, pointing down the hall.

"Gotcha. Toodles." I say sarcastically, smirking. I jump off the table, skateboard in hand, and skate off.

"Anderson!" I keep skating. "Anderson!" Mrs. Holt reaches out a hand, stopping me.

"Miss Anderson-"

"Jade." I interrupt her.

"_Miss Anderson,_ where are you going?"

"None of your business." I smile at her, wrenching my arm from her fingers.

"Yes it is! You should be going the front office!"

"I _should_ be, but normally I don't listen to teachers." I say, grinning widely at her.

"Anderson!" She says.

"Yeah?" Jack and I say together.

"Not you!" She exclaims.

"Not who?" We say in unison.

"Ugh! Jack Anderson!"

"Well we would've known that if you knew our first names." I say like it's obvious.

**JACK **

"Miss Anderson, please be quiet." Jade rolls her eyes, but shuts up. Despite my anger, I almost laugh.

"Yes Mrs. Holt?" I ask. I'm polite, but still mad. That jerk dating Kim tried to beat up my baby cousin. See, I don't do well when people try to touch my family.

"Please escort your cousin to Principal Hamilton's office." She says, gesturing to my blonde cousin, who's standing there on her skateboard, doodling on her hand with my Sharpie.

" 'Course. C'mon Jade." Pulling my tiny cousin by the arm, I drag her after me. Literally. The blonde girl rolls after me on her skateboard as I pull her out of the cafeteria, gripping her arm tightly.

"Jack! Jack! Let go!" She wrenches her arm from my grip, unbalancing herself. She doesn't fall off her board, but she stumbles. Jade jumps up, off the board, stops it, and looks at me.

"Jack. Are you okay?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I tell her. She looks at me, arms crossed.

"Jack. We're related. Drop the act. What's up?" She says.

"I'm mad."

"Wow. Care to elaborate? Wait… lemme guess. You're mad at Kim for dating a guy that isn't you, and you're absolutely furious that her new boyfriend tried to beat up your baby cousin, who you know can take care of herself."

"Yeah. That seems about right." I nod. Jade starts jumping around, smiling like crazy.

"Alright, spazzy. What's up?" I ask her. The blonde girl continues jumping, shouting things like "I knew it". She flips through hallway, her multicolored hair streaming behind her.

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE KIM! I SO CALLED IT!" She comes to a stop, still bouncing.

"What? I do not like Kim! We are **just friends.**" I say, denying the truth.

"Ya know, Jack, denial is not just a river in Canada." She says, crossing her arms.

"What? Um, Jade… the Nile is in Egypt." My cousin looks down, pouting.

"Well, I don't know _everything._ Just most things!" She says in a 'duh' tone. I roll my eyes. Jade, being Jade had done the impossible. She'd cheered me up after someone had messed with my family.

"Jade, go." I say. I point to the office, even though I'm laughing. I follow my cousin into the main office, and crash into one of the seats.

"Detention." Ms. Sterner doesn't even look up.

"I didn't do anything!" Jade exclaims. I sit back, watching the entire scene unfold. Ms. Sterner looks up at my cousin, who's pulled herself onto the desk.

"You're sitting on the desk. Detention." Jade rolls her eyes, heading into Hamilton's office without instruction.

After a few minutes Jerry walks in.

"Yo! Jack! My man!" He sits down next to me.

"Geez. I'm gone for ten minutes, and you get in trouble?" I ask.

"Yeah, wait no!" He says. He starts talking in Spanish, and I look at the office door. It's still closed. I hear footsteps over Jerry's rambling, and turn towards the door. Milton, Eddie, and… Kim. Milton and Eddie are talking about something, and Kim is at the back, twisting the hem of her shirt. I stand up, walking towards them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Sup." Eddie replies. He's followed by Milton "Hello, Jack." I nod, paying more attention to the nervous blonde than them.

"Hey Jack. Can I talk to you?" Her slight southern accent shines through.

"Sure." I follow her out of the office.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I had no idea James would go near Jade, much less hurt her. I know how protective you are of her, and you must hate me. I'm so sorry." She grabs my hand, pleading with me. But what she doesn't know, is that volts of electricity shoot up my arm.

"Kim, I'm not mad at you. Jade's fine. I don't hate you, but I do hate your cheap shot-jock-player boyfriend. He's not gonna do you any good." I say.

"Jack, I'm not breaking up with James. He'd never do something like that again." She says. The blonde lets my hand drop.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna try to be nice to him. And if hurts you… well… it won't be good."

"Jack, I can take care of myself."

"I know. But—" I begin.

"You like playing hero." She cuts me off, rolling her eyes.

"I do not! How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm not a hero!" I exclaim.

"Mmhmm." I look towards the open office door, where Milton, Eddie, & Jerry are peering out.

"I'm not!" I insist. Kim however, lunges towards them, fists balled. She's muttering something incoherent, and I grab her around the waist, holding her back. One by one, they vanish back into the office.

"Anyway, putting that very ANNOYING INTERRUPTION behind us, friends?" She looks at me hopefully. Looking into her amazing chocolate brown eyes, I get lost.

"Friends." I hug her. She hugs me back, and we stand there for a few moments. She lets go, stepping back.

"You know, normally you'd have kicked me in the shin if I hugged you. Maybe Jade did something right."

"True."

"OW!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" She looks at me innocently as I collapse into a chair.

"Yeah, right." Jade comments. Wait? Jade? I look over to the office where I see my cousin, leaning against the door frame.

"Jade!" I rush over to her.

"Woah! I do not need to see your face close up, Anderson." I roll my eyes.

"Again, we have the same last name. What happened?" She sets down her skateboard, and we all follow her out.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I got off. He didn't wanna do anything to the new girl on her first day. Second time I got a free pass from him today. Apparently, he knew it could be hard being the new kid, and I just needed to settle in a bit. I don't know, I wasn't listening." She says. Everyone laughs at her last statement.

"Kim, wrong way." I point out. The blonde's heading towards our neighborhood instead of the dojo.

"Oh, I didn't tell y'all? Dojo's closed today. Rudy said something about a… goat?" She shrugs.

"I don't even wanna know." Jade replies. Kim giggles. We all fall into easy conversation, following the same path home. Finally, at the last stop, it's only Jade and I. I unlock the door letting us both in. Jade kicks up her board and runs upstairs. After shutting the door, I follow closely at her heels.

JADE

"Jack! I'm using your computer!" I yell.

"God, Jade! I'm right behind you, you don't have to yell." He says.

"Yeah, but yelling's more fun!" I pout, spinning around in his desk chair. He rolls his eyes. Coming to a stop, I open his Mac. I quickly log into Skype, and grin, seeing that Caitlyn's on. I open a video chat, and her face appears on the screen.

"JADE!"

"CAITY!"

"JACK!"

"Shut up." I elbow Jack, who's standing behind me, looking at the screen.

"Ow!" He groans. I smile.

"I see you haven't changed." Caitlyn says, watching us amusedly.

"Yeah. It's like, a miracle. I mean, two days is really long time." I reply sarcastically.

"Shut up. Wait a sec! That's Jack? He is freaking hot!" she says. Jack winks.

"Believe me, he hears that enough. And I do not know why!" I say.

"Hey!" Jack says. I elbow him in the ribs.

"How was the first day?" She says, excited. Jack and look at each other.

"It was interesting…" I say.

"Interesting how? Don't leave me hanging! Tell me every detail!" She yells.

"You're not going to believe me…" I start.

"That's for sure. You do lie a lot." Jack mutters. I elbow him again.

"Shut up. But, it was definitely _eventful_."

"TELL ME NOW, JADE CHLOE ANDERSON!" Caitlyn shouts.

"Fine! Well, first…"

**A/N: It wasn't my best chapter, but I liked it. What about you guys? Remember: Contest ends in THREE DAYS. June 20****th**** people! Love y'all tons! In fact, enough for a new chapter tomorrow! I SWEAR ON MY SKATEBOARD.**

**-Ariana**


End file.
